The Patient
by DulceDulce DeLeche
Summary: The found her and stuck her in a physiatric hospital, but why and where is wolverine? First Part in the Series "ORPHANS OF CHAOS": Alex Summers a.k.a. Havok;
1. Chapter 1

**The Patient**

**Chapter 1 Sometimes ...............I see better with my eyes Closed.**

Biloxi Regional Mental Ward - Biloxi, Harrison County, Mississippi

Patient Name: Marie Addison Davis

Age: 21

**Diagnosis: Schizophrenia Paranoid/Catatonic Type**

_**Patient goes from extreme paranoia to a catatonic state within moments of each other. So far treatments and medication have had no effect on the patient.**_

_"The patient is not responding to any treatment Dr. West, what do you propose the next course of action should be. We need that information, and we need it as soon as possible"._

"I realize your time frame but there really isn't anything I can do. This will take time, you need to be patient".

"It's already been two years how much more time do you need".

"Considering that you have me keeping her sedated in the current state she is in, I can only reach her for a few moments, every few days. And when she is slightly lucid, she's either in shook or in withdrawal. That combination doesn't exactly make her very talkative about things. We have a few options, which would be very costly for you. You can get her out of here and treat the withdrawal, and hope she talks eventually. Or there are a few drugs we haven't tried. However there is no guarantee that she'll talk about what you need. In fact the likely outcome is that she will be in a catatonic state for an undefined amount of time perhaps indefinitely. As a doctor I strongly recommend against it".

There was a long silence on the other line, Dr. West hoped that they would decide to treat the girl properly regardless of his role in her current state, he truly cared for the young woman they had not given him any choice in the matter. He shuttered as he remembered the pictures of his family, how they'd threatened his children. They knew everything about him, there where was no where to go only do what he was told.

"I'll call you in a week to let you know what we have decided". The loud click on the phone told him they had hung up. He breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure what choice they would make but he hoped that it wasn't the new experimental drugs, he was sure that they would ultimately kill her, not that you could call the hell she was going through living.

Marie was lying in her bed staring at the white walls. Her life was a complete nightmare. When they injected her with the drugs outwardly she was completely unresponsive, however inside her head there was a constant barrage of horrific images playing over and over again, nearly driving her insane. Once the drugs wore off she was in a state of withdrawal or complete paranoia. Marie had retreated to a place in her head back to a time when she was truly happy.

_~The sun was shining and she was wearing a cotton white dress, and with her hair blowing in the wind she looked like an angel to Logan._

_Marie's finger tips brushed against the tall yellow weeds in the meadow as she walked thought, the breeze giving her goosebumps. Right now at this moment things were perfect, she couldn't ask for anything more. Just her and Logan up in Alberta away from everyone._

_She turned her head to see how far away he was and when she did the peaceful look on his face took her breath away, he was actually smiling so content just watching her, just then his smile turned into a mischievous one and he broke out running after her. Marie couldn't help but make a half hearted attempt at running, wanting to be caught by him, scoping her up they tumbled down into the meadow laughing like school kids the whole time. Just then his eyes caught hers and Logan reached over and caressed her face placing a tender kiss on her lips "love you Marie". This was where he was at peace, and they were together could anyone ask for anything more out of life!~_

_

* * *

_**Wrote this a while back, I'm still not sure If I should have published but I read it over and thought why not! Not sure where I'm going with this might just be a one shot, unless I get tons of reviews and people want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I decided and I think I finally know where I want to take this story, I've got most of it in my head, but more reviews and I'll type and post a lot faster. _

**_Chapter 2 Can you Wake up, and do you even Want to?_**

_Time meant nothing here it was just a big lot of white, some times it was cold white, sometimes it was burning white, but still just white. It was like floating in river of milk. It was like drowning in my own head, they had managed to even take away my memories, it was all gone._

"Doctor, are you sure about this"

"No, but there really isn't a choice she'll either wake up to her full potential or crash from the likely aneurysm. I wish it hadn't of come to this but, there isn't anything else, we can do".

Making a few notes on the chart, Dr. West, injected Patient- 001, with the experimental drug, praying for what he didn't know. If he managed to bring her out of her current catatonic state, and bringing her to her full potential as the perfect mutant, there would only be more testing and prodding on behalf of his employers. And if this didn't work she would be brain dead for the rest of her life, if it didn't kill her first.

He wasn't sure there was an upside to this situation at all, he almost wanted to end it himself. God knew he'd tired before, and that had cost him an eye, very slowly and painfully. They were always watching, he'd learned that the hard way. The day they took his wife and beat her within a inch of her life, the day that he had injected patient -001 with a dose of potassium that should have killed her but didn't. That was the day they came for him and took a hot spoon digging out his eye. He hadn't tired anything since.

He'd pleaded with them, trying to get them to see reason, that the drug was too unstable. The few tests involving humans has been fatal. Of course they persuaded him using his family like they always did.

Holding his breath he knew that this would work quickly one way or another, at first vitals were fine, then they started to rapidly spike, the machines were beeping like crazy, and patient 001 started seizing and blood was pouring from her nose.

Just then a huge explosion rocked the building, shaking the very foundation of the room knocking the Doctor and the staff in the room to the ground.

There was shouting and screaming every one trying to run for cover, there was so much chaos that no one noticed the eyes that blinked open for the first time in months.

The personal in the room started running for their lives, at the smoke was filing in from the east end of the building. Turing back Dr. West noticed his patient scanning the room desperately.

_"Oh my god, it worked". _

Not even thinking about what he was doing he unstrapped her, and said the only thing he could.

"run…… run and don't look back they'll look for you. They'll be watching so don't go back where you came from".

Patient-001 just stared at him, eyes darting back and forth not ready to believe anything he was saying.

Dr. West, knew there wasn't much time he pulled out the little cash that was in his pocket and took her hand in his, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, now run"

With that the Dr. took off running, hoping that she'd make it, and that it hadn't cost him his life or that of the ones that he loved.

* * *

Please review, I hope you enjoy this chapter and where I'm going with it.


	3. Chapter 3

All mistakes are my own, I won nothing. I pictured Chris Evans, in the role of Alex. So when you'r reading I hope you do as well. I've revamped this chapter hope you re-read it.

**Chapter 3 Once it's Broken you Can Never Go Back**

_One Month after Biloxi Regional Mental Ward Explosion_

Patient-001 had somehow managed to hitch hike her way through Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and finally making it to California, figuring this was as far as she could go. Hoping to get lost in Los Angeles it being such a huge city.

Not really having anywhere to go, she sat on the beach waiting for what she didn't really know. But the peace she got from watching the moon and hearing the ocean at her feet was soothing to her rattled nerves.

The last month had been a nightmare. Trying to stay off the radar, and running from one train to another, trying to keep away from people, not really knowing if she was headed away from her captors or closer to them.

There has been a few close calls, and only one casualty early on, she still shivered at the memory. Trying desperately to get out of Texas, she hoped into an empty box car without checking it first, a mistake she'd never make again. Once the train has started moving she'd laid down on the cold hard floor hoping to have a dreamless sleep. No sooner were her eyes closed did she feel the weight and hands of a stranger trying to strangle her. She was so weak and tired that she didn't have the physical strength to fight back. Her assailant grabbed her hair and turned her over pinning her with his weight.

Even after all this time she could still feel his breath on her neck, and taste the tangy stench that came from him. That's when she panicked , suddenly her eyes glazed over as she stared in to the mans eyes and concentrated, on what she wasn't sure, but she pushed out her panic and pushed and pushed everything she was feeling in to his head. Before she knew what she'd done the man was on the ground bleeding from the ears and nose. Not wanting to sick around she jumped from the train and ran.

* * *

Alexander Summers at first glace was you average all American boy next door, complete with blue eyes and sandy blond hair. To top of the list he was a champion surfer.

But once you took a closer look you'd know that Mr. Summers was a high tech thief, big corporations were his specialty. More times than not they never even realized they were "relived" their funds, and when they did realize, well let's just say that having anyone snoop into these particular activities was not something they wanted.

Stepping out of his Malibu beach home for his nightly run, Alex had no idea his life was about to drastically change.

"Come on Chloe, think you can keep up with me tonight".

The Dalmatian barked back her reply.

Finally off her leash she took off, it seemed Chloe had her own plans for tonight's run.

"Chloe, come back not so fast girl, Chloe come on girl, damn it, Chloe come back".

Meanwhile further down the beach it seemed Chloe made a friend.

"hey there what's your name".

Again the dalmation just barked back at the dark haired beauty.

"Hey that tickles...looks like we're both lost huh".

In the distance " Chloe, come on girl where are you, Chloe".

Running her fingers through the dogs coat " look's like you've been found".

Patient-001 tried to get up and go before the dog's owner could see her, but Chloe had made up her mind. For some reason she decided that this was going to be her new friend, she loved her owner very much, but he needed another friend too. Chloe sunk her teeth on to her jean pant and wouldn't let go.

"hey, let go would ya, come on, I gotta go, please just let go".

Patient-001 was starting to panic and didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt the dog, just wanted to get away before the owner came along, that always led to questions to which she really didn't have any answers too. But it seemed that her luck had run out cause he was insight and jogging up on them.

"Hey Chloe, let go right now, right now. Are you alright, I'm really sorry about this. She's not normally like this, in fact I've never had a problem like this, before."

Chloe had become bored with the conversation, and decided that the little crab on the sand was more entertaining at the moment.

"I really am sorry"

"s'okay"

Alex really didn't know what had gotten into his dog, and felt really bad, Finally taking a look at Chloe's victim, by the looks of things she'd seen much better days. Her jeans were ratty and she was wearing a long sleeved top that looked just about at the end of it's life. She really wouldn't look at him in the eye but her long dark hair was matted and had these strange silver streaks. kneeling down, Alex reached out to grab her leg where Chloe had decided to chew on it, only to have her violently pull away almost as if she'd been struck by lightening.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to make sure you're okay, she didn't bite you did she".

Trying to reach for her again. this time she spoke, in hopes of just getting away "I'm fine, I have to go".

This time Alex reached for her arm and took a gentle hold on her, she was really frightened now and for the first time Alex caught her gaze. His breath caught in his voice, she was beautiful. Under all the grim and bruises, in the moon light he could make out her eyes were a beautiful green with flecks of grey. They stirred memories inside of a time he'd forgotten about.

Fidgeting under his gaze she broke free of his hold and tried to make a hasty escape, but once again Chloe had taken interest in her new friend and made a go for her, while her owner snapped out of his daydream.

"Wait, please let me help you, I mean the least I can do is let you clean up after my dog almost took off your leg" Alex tried or a light joke.

"I'm fine, I really need to go", but Chloe still wouldn't let her go.

"Come on it would mean a lot to Chloe (who decided that now would be a good time to whine, and beg),... plus I have plenty of dinner that's nice and warm, it's the least I could do".

At the mention of food patient-001 couldn't resist, she couldn't remember the last time she had something to eat".

Alex knew he had her once he mentioned the food, not wanting to give her a chance to over think it, he stuck out his hand "my name is Alex Summers, what's your's"

Patient-001, looked off to the distance and for what seemed like an endless pause you could only hear the ocean lapping at the shore, turning back to Alex she took a deep breath, taking a giant leap she said the only think she could think of.

"I don't know"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know where I'm going with this and we will be hearing from Logan but not for quite a while. Remember to review, it's make the new chapters go up faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay wow, that was incredible hard to write. I hope this came across the way I wanted it too. And before you hate too much I promise to put some Rogan further along in the story. You have to keep in mind that she doesn t remember anything about her past life.

I've also added a little to **chapter 3 **so going there first might open your eyes a little bit more to what s going on in her head.

* * *

******Chapter 4 What you see depends on what you're looking for**

_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there. ~Lewis Carroll_

**11 months later **

~~The sun was shining and she was wearing a white cotton dress, and with her hair blowing in the wind it felt like peace.

Her long pale finger tips brushed against the tall yellow weeds in the golden meadow as she walked though, the gentle breeze giving her goosebumps. Looking up into the sun closing her eyes, it was the most wonderful feeling. Then big masculine arms holding her, nuzzling her neck turning over to see his face ..

Waking up with a gasp on her lips, it was the same dream every night, ever since she d woken up in that hospital room almost a year ago, God had it been that long already. It was the same dream and every time she was just about to see his face she d wake up.

The dream always left her feeling empty and cold inside, despite the arms that were currently surrounding her, seemingly protecting her from any harm. Which always made her feel more guilty, here she was dreaming of a phantom lover (for that was what he surly was), while sleeping next to the most wonderful man. Who d taken her in, given her a life and never expected anything in return.

"you okay baby".

"yah, fine, just going to get a drink be right back".

"m' kay" .

Stepping into the kitchen and trying to shake the last vestiges of her dream, she tried to concentrate on more light-hearted matters. Tomorrow night Alex was taking her to a high society fundraiser. Really it was an excuse to check out his next target. At first Alex had been reluctant to take her, but after much pouting, she d won him over. She was actually quite good at gathering Intel, and was surprisingly very talented with a computer. At first that had frightened her, wondering where she could have learned such unusual skills, but it was also exhilarating, it came so naturally that she decided to just go with it.

Alex, thinking of him always brought a smile to her face, remembering what a gentleman he d been, how she d practically thrown herself at him. It wasn t until recently that they d become intimate. There had been an attraction from the beginning, but Alex never made a move. It wasn t until she took matters into her own hands and decided to act on her feelings, what s the worst that could happen he d either turn her down, or it be the best chance she ever took. And boy had it been spectacular, after everything they d done together it still made her blush.

Deciding that some fresh air was needed stepping out to the patio which lead out to the beach, it always made her feel better. The Ocean and its wild nature is what drew her to this place to begin with. It s hypnotic rhythm is what helped her through the blank slate that was in her mind. It was incredible frustrating at times, to not know anything about yourself.

Taking a deep breath she felt strong arms embrace her as a kiss was pressed to her temple.

"you took too long, you sure you re okay".

"yeah, just needed some air ".

"come I have an idea"

"where we going" .

"don t think, just follow" .

Grabbing the handy blanket that they always used, he lead her to the sand spreading out the giant blanket he sat down and gentle lead her to sit in-between his legs.

"The sun will be rising soon" .

They sat in a comfortable silence with his arms around her, she felt so safe so loved.

what are you thinking of .

"the day you gave me my name".

Alex rested his chin on her head closing his eyes at the memory yeah that was nice .

_~Flashback~ _

It was just over a month since Alex had taken her in and they d instantly fallen into an easy camaraderie. After the first few days Alex knew he was in love, and just wanted to go at her pace trying to gently ease her into a normal routine. He d even taken to teaching her how to surf that had been fun.

Sitting on the beach after a few good waves in the early evening Alex produced a book.

"Okay we have to decide on a name, if you don t agree to something Chole here, will just have to decide. So unless you want your name to be something like PorkChop, you d better keep an open, mind".

Hearing her name Chloe, started barking and licking her new owners. She was just on cloud nine ever since she d found her new friend, it made her owner really happy. which meant more love for Chloe. Now if only she could find a four legged friend for herself, everything would be perfect.

"Fine, fine, but I don t want anything fooffy, it s got to be simple and strong" .

Flipping through the book that had as if by magic appeared, Alex started thumbing through the pages and spouting off random names.

"let's see how about Julia"

"no"

"Kassandra"

"no"

"Crystal"

"no"

"Rose, Violet, Lily" .

"enough with the flower names already she just keep shaking heard no".

"How about Victoria, we ll call you Vikky for short"

"no"

"okay, then how about Elizabeth, Margaret, Shannon, no, come on, remember you have to keep an open mind we can t just keep calling you, Hey You, "

"well if you want to"

"Mary, Leah, Bailey, Marie"

"no, no, no, and nope" .

come on work with me here, oh wait how about Jessica, we ll call you Jessie for Short, you know those names that can be for guys or girls, what do you think chloe .

The Dalmatian barked her enthusiasm, at this point she d do anything to get some playtime.

How about just Jessie, I don like Jessica

Yes, finally, how does this sound Jessie Walker .

What no middle name .

Are you kidding me, I m just happy you decided on a first name, there re aren t enough books let alone hours in the day for you to decide on another name .

Suddenly standing she gestured for him to follow along, sticking out her hand, Hi, my name is Jessie Walker

Alex couldn t keep the grin off his face Alexander Tyler Summers, it s a pleasure to meet you . Taking her hand he pulled her him meaning for an affectionate hug, then she pulled back just enough to see his face there standing with the sun shining down on them, he looked so handsome, Jessie leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Of course Chloe with her impeccable timing decided that it was time to play catch, barking and nipping at both of them, they broke apart and spent what was left of dying sun playing with Chloe in the sand.

_~End Flashback_~

Jessie turned around to face Alex, looking right into his eyes, and seeing everything that you could ever want.

that day, it s when I decided that what ever came before wasn t going keep me from going forward, that as long as you re there with me, the past really doesn t matter. The past months have been incredible, I know how hard it is for you to let people in, and I thank whatever fate that brought me to you .

Jess, I don t want you to think that you owe me anything just because I helped you out. From the moment laid eyes on you, name or no name, I just knew that I had to help you. And even if we weren t together, I would still help you, and I will always help you. No matter what the future brings I want you to know that I will make sure your taken care of, that I ll always do what s best for you, no matter what the cost to me is .

Alex grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against his body just as the sun was peaking over coloring the sky in pinks and mauves, it was almost dream like.

I love you, no matter who you were, I love you pulling her close he leaned in and kissed her for all he was worth. Jessie returned his passion tenfold. There under the sunrise Alex promised himself mind body and soul to the only woman he d ever truly loved.

Reaching over Jessie peeled off her nightshirt, bearing herself to Alex. The feel of his hands on her bare skin sent shivers down her spine. His lips nipping and sucking on her throat and collar bone, then moving further down caressing one breast with his tongue then the other, she was panting so hard she thought her heart would burst through her chest.

Slowly Breaking away Jessie brushed her hand down his solid abs, further down to his rock hard member, and quickly relieved him of his boxers. kissing him as she gently sank on to him, both groaning at the feeling savouring every moment. Alex entwined his fingers in hers as she threw her head back she began riding him, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

Each thrust bringing them closer and closer, while he was deep inside her, Jessie felt that white heat surround her and came apart into a million pieces. After coming back she looked down and leaned over and firmly spoke I love you Alex , pressing a gentle kiss over his heart.

The words were his undoing, thrusting up into her once more, when he felt those gentle lips on his chest he came hard inside of her, pulling her close to him.

They stayed this way watching the sun play across the sky, completely unaware how their love was about to be tested.

* * *

I m not that great at smut so, I hope I did the scene justice. Don't forget to read chapter 3 again I've added to it!


	5. Chapter 5

This is just an Update

* * *

I've decided to turn this into a series.

the next one is called

**The hottest love has the coldest End.**

It's about what logan has been going through.


End file.
